


These Words

by thewonderzebra



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: But very very newly established, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, There's some teasing, but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderzebra/pseuds/thewonderzebra
Summary: Their first 'I love you'.





	These Words

A few weeks after they've been dating, Patrice takes Brad to dinner at the top of the Prudential center on a Friday night. It's a fancy dinner, with all of Brad's favorites. For a majority of the night, their interactions are as easy and free-flowing as ever. As the sun begins to set over Boston, and it is close to time to have dessert, Patrice begins shifting around in his seat nervously, and Brad takes notice. 

"Bergy?" Marchand asks. "What are you thinking about? What's wrong?" He reaches across the table to take Bergeron's hand, squeezing gently and smiling in the hopes of soothing his anxiety. 

Patrice looks like a deer caught in the headlights for a split second, and then grounds himself with a deep (albeit shaky) breath. "I've been wondering about the right moment to say this, but I know I want to say it tonight," he begins. "Je t'aime, Brad." 

Brad pauses, taking a moment to figure out what has just been said. When he is able to translate, his heart skips a beat, and he gapes at Patrice. "What?" he says, even though he realizes full well what the French words mean. "Patrice, did you just…?" 

"I love you," Patrice says, this time in English. "I'm in love with you, and I hope it's not too soon to say this. I love you, I love you, I love you." With each utterance of those three words, Patrice feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest, like the world around him has suddenly gotten lighter. 

Suddenly, Brad can feel himself tearing up. He lifts Patrice's hand from the table, and brushes his lips across his knuckles. "It's not too soon at all," he assures him. "I've been wanting to say the same thing since the minute we started dating. I love you, too." 

Not wanting to be sitting apart any longer (even though they are both still in close proximity to one another), Patrice stands from his side of the table, and walks over to pull Brad to his feet. He turns so they are both facing out the window, and wraps an arm around his shoulders before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss is soft, and gentle, and conveys every emotion they are both feeling. 

When they pull apart, breathless, Brad turns and nuzzles Patrice's collarbone. "You know," he murmurs. "I'm kind of disappointed." 

Patrice's heart sinks, and his breathing speeds up. "Disappointed?" he asks, trying to keep his voice even. "Why is that?" 

Brad lifts his head, then, and looks into Patrice's eyes with the silliest smile on his face. "I wanted to be the one to say it first," he says. "I just wanted it to be perfect, and didn't know how or when to do it." 

Letting out the sigh of relief he didn't realize he had been holding, Patrice swats Brad's arm lightly. "You idiot," he mutters, but there isn't a trace of vitriol to be found in his voice--only fondness. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Feeling mildly guilty for causing his other half anxiety, Brad stretches up to kiss Patrice's cheek. "I'm sorry," he apologizes. "You love me anyway, though, right?" 

Patrice chuckles, and returns the affectionate touch, pressing his lips to the side of Brad's head. "Of course I do," he replies. "I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you all liked it! I live for positive reviews. :) As always, feel free to come yell with me on Tumblr.


End file.
